


A Little Like Love - Traducción

by dari2210



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dari2210/pseuds/dari2210
Summary: Scorpius finalmente está listo para dejarle saber a Albus sobre sus sentimientos, pero le pide consejo a las personas equivocadas sobre cómo hacerlo.





	A Little Like Love - Traducción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Like Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681950) by [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813). 



"¿Cómo le muestras a alguien que lo amas?" Le preguntó Scorpius a su padre exactamente una semana antes del Día de San Valentín. Había pasado las últimas semanas buscando arduamente por algo romántico y lo suficientemente significativo para mostrarle a Albus cómo se sentía.

Desafortunadamente Scorpius estaba descubriendo que las principales ideas de romance que tenía la sociedad – tanto Muggle como Mágica – se inclinaban fuertemente hacia las heteronormativas para nada realistas que se sentían un poco falsas para Scorpius.

Su padre había bajado su copia del _Profeta_ y miró por encima del periódico hacia Scorpius como si lo estuviera mirando por primera vez.

"¿Estás enamorado de Albus?" Le preguntó, de esa forma terriblemente sutil que tenía de fingir que no era la gran cosa, pero que de alguna manera lograba insinuar que el mundo podría explotar. Los padres eran muy extraños.

"Sólo es una pregunta."

"Tienes solo dieciocho años y–“

"¿Cómo sabías que amabas al Sr. Potter?" Soltó Scorpius, sabiendo que la única forma de cambiar el pensamiento de su padre era mencionar al padre de Albus. Era algo adorable y molesto lo obsesionado que se había vuelto su padre con el Sr. Potter desde el último año.

Su padre se sonrojó, las puntas de sus orejas y nariz se tiñeron de un rojo brillante antes de mascullar: "No estoy seguro de que seas lo suficientemente mayor para escuchar esa historia, hijo.”

Scorpius intentó preguntarle a dónde había llevado al Sr. Potter en su primera cita, pero su padre de alguna manera se había sonrojado aún más y se había ido por la tangente mencionando la vez en que el Sr. Potter había ganado la copa de la Liga de Quidditch del Ministerio el año pasado y el tono exacto de rojo que habían sido sus túnicas de buscador. Scorpius no estaba del todo seguro sobre la importancia de ese detalle y cuando su padre comenzó a hablar sobre la manera en que el Sr. Potter sostenía su escoba, se perdió por completo, mirando fijamente su taza de té vacía y preguntándose si todos los adultos eran tan aburridos.

 

* * *

 

 

"¿Cómo le muestras a alguien que lo amas?" Le preguntó Scorpius a Teddy al día siguiente durante el almuerzo.

Teddy había pasado mucho más tiempo del razonable masticando su bocado de pastel de carne antes de ver a Scorpius seriamente. “¿Finalmente vas a decirle a Albus cómo te sientes?”

"Tenía la esperanza de que quizás pudiera mostrárselo. No estoy del todo seguro de que las palabras salgan bien si intento decírselo.”

Teddy le había sonreído, esa sonrisa de ojos entrecerrados que solía guardar sólo para James y le dio una palmadita en la mano a Scorpius. Eso hizo que Scorpius se sintiera extrañamente cálido y confuso por dentro, como si él y Teddy fueran cercanos de la forma en que Albus y James lo eran. A él le gustó eso.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que Albus estaría muy satisfecho con todo lo que tengas que decir, Scorp. Confía en mí.” Dijo él, arqueando las cejas como si supiera algo que Scorpius ignoraba.

"Si pero–“

"Sin peros, Scorpius. Confía en mí. Albus es un idiota insoportable sobre las tetas que se han enamorado de ti y lo ha sido desde– bueno, será mejor que no lo diga o James me hará dormir en el sofá durante una semana por decírtelo porque Albus le hizo prometer que no me lo diría. Pero ya sabes que James no puede guardar secretos.”

Scorpius tuvo en la punta de su lengua señalar que Teddy no tenía moral para decir eso, ya que era casi tan imprudente como James, pero se tragó la réplica. Había estado bastante seguro de que Albus sentía lo mismo que él, habían demasiados toques y miradas persistentes como para significar cualquier otra cosa. Pero Scorpius no sabía cómo explicar eso sabiendo que estaba enamorado de Albus y sabiendo que Albus probablemente sentía lo mismo, de alguna manera, eso no hacía que la idea de contarle a su mejor amigo– la única persona que significaba más para él que literalmente cualquier otra persona en el mundo– fuera menos terrorífica.

"No es tan fácil.” Scorpius finalmente había protestado.

Teddy le sonrió amablemente. "Claro que sí.”

Scorpius no pudo evitar pensar que Teddy podría haber sido la persona equivocada para preguntar, ya que nunca tuvo que hacer algún movimiento. James le había dicho a Teddy cómo se sentía en cada oportunidad disponible. Pero no era igual entre Albus y él. Teddy actuaba como si fuera algo tan fácil como abrir la boca y sólo decir las palabras, pero Scorpius no sabía cómo explicar lo abrumador que se sentía enfrentar la posibilidad de finalmente tener exactamente lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo.

 

* * *

 

"¿Cómo le muestras a alguien que lo amas?" Le preguntó Scorpius a James, arrinconándolo en el vestuario después de su victoria contra los Appleby Arrows dos días después.

"¡Scorpius! ¡Mi hombre! ¡Finalmente vas a dar el paso! Eso es fantástico. Debería hacer una fiesta en casa de mamá y papá para celebrar.”

El estómago de Scorpius cayó y su cara se sonrojó. "No."

"En el apartamento de Teddy y mío entonces. Tienes razón, mamá y papá matarían el estado de ánimo.”

"No, James. Necesito decírselo primero.” Scorpius suspiró, preguntándose cómo había pensado que esto sería una buena idea.

"Realmente no necesitas hacerlo, Scorp. Él ya lo sabe.” James lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad, como si discutiera sobre el clima. Scorpius se preguntó si todos los demás sabían que él y Albus estaban enamorados antes de haberlo sabido ellos mismos. Era un poco inquietante y se preguntó cuánto tiempo habrían pasado todos hablando de ellos. Le hizo sentir un incómodo nudo en el estómago. Quería hacer algo por Albus, algo especial, algo privado.

"Solo pensé, bueno, tú y Albus son cercanos y pensé que podrías tener algunas ideas.” Había murmurado Scorpius impotente, retorciéndose las manos.

La sonrisa cansada y amigable de James se transformó de inmediato en la misma mirada que usualmente tenía antes de hacer algo que Teddy le había dicho que no debía hacer. Pasó casi una hora antes de que Scorpius pudiera escapar del vestuario, su corazón latía a un millón de kilómetros por hora y cargaba en su mente detalles muy íntimos de la vida sexual de James y Teddy, la cual, Scorpius estaba seguro, no necesitaba saber.

Estaba seguro de que James había tenido buenas intenciones, pero Scorpius estaba absolutamente seguro de que Albus no quería un par de boxers con estampado de pequeñas varitas que lanzaban chispas cuando el usuario estaba excitado, ni tampoco creía que Albus apreciara la ropa interior comestible –independientemente del hecho de que _"aumentan la sensación contra tu pene, lo prometo, Scorpius"_ – Y estaba total y absolutamente seguro de que Albus no pensaría que un peluche de Erupment que cantaba "Haces explotar mi cuerno" era una forma apropiada de decirle a tu mejor amigo que creías que era tu alma gemela.

 

* * *

 

"¿Cómo le muestras a alguien que lo amas?", Le preguntó Scorpius al Sr. Potter un día antes del Día de San Valentín. Se preguntaba si acudir al padre de su mejor-amigo-soñado-novio, pidiendo consejos románticos era una señal preocupante de desesperación.

"Oh, eso es, eh..." El Sr. Potter se había mostrado nervioso, agarrando su taza de té vacía y volviendo a colocarla  en la mesa cinco veces antes de abrir la boca para hablar de nuevo. "Scorpius, estoy muy halagado, pero creo que debes haber tenido la idea equivocada.”

"¿Huh?" Había soltado Scorpius, no del todo seguro de por qué el rostro del Sr. Potter estaba adquiriendo el tono exacto de una poción de amor.

"Me preocupo mucho por tu padre. Y sí, quiero decir, encuentro las características de los Malfoy atractivas – muy atractivas, especialmente el cabello de tu padre.” Harry había tosido, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por un momento, y Scorpius finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y se preguntó si era posible morir de vergüenza.

"Sr. Potter–“ Scorpius había intentado, pero el padre de Albus lo había mirado de esta manera extraña, como lleno de lástima y confusión.

"Creo que es fácil confundir los sentimientos de las personas a las que admiramos. No te culpo, pero creo que encontrarás–“

"¡Estoy enamorado de Albus!" Había gritado Scorpius, saltando lejos de la mesa.

El Sr. Potter se había vuelto de un alarmante tono de rojo y dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos mientras murmuraba. "Oh, joder gracias.” En ese momento, Scorpius había estado demasiado avergonzado para decir una palabra más y desapareció con un sonido audible antes que cualquier otra cosa horrible pudiese suceder.

 

* * *

 

"¿Cómo le muestras a alguien que lo amas?" Albus le preguntó a Scorpius, llegando por Floo el día de San Valentín con un ramo de rosas blancas y verdes y una caja del chocolate favorito de Scorpius de Honeyduke's.

"Yo, um–“ Balbuceó Scorpius, no del todo seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Albus solo sonrió. Se veía tan guapo con sus pantalones vaqueros y su camisa verde oscuro, su cabello parecía recién lavado y la parte delantera caía perfectamente sobre sus ojos de una manera que hacía difícil para Scorpius pensar en algo más que deslizar sus dedos en el cabello de Albus y besarle.

"Yo creo que lo demuestras siendo su amigo... al ser la persona con la que pueden contar y en la que pueden confiar. Creo que lo demuestras estando allí para cada una de las grandes cosas en su vida y en cada una de las pequeñas también.” Albus tragó saliva, pareciendo súbitamente nervioso. "Yo creo que lo demuestras dirigiéndote a todas las personas que estima pidiendo ayuda porque te importa más la otra persona que tu propia vergüenza. Creo,” Aquí Albus cuadró sus hombros, dejando las flores y el chocolate a un lado y caminando hacia Scorpius hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que Scorpius pudo oler el jabón que Albus usaba y sintió el calor de su aliento en su mejilla. "Creo–"

Pero Scorpius lo interrumpió, finalmente cediendo a la tentación y deslizando sus dedos en el espeso cabello de Albus, incapaz de contener su gemido porque era tan espeso y suave y quería seguir tocándolo hasta que muriera, excepto que también quería tocar a Albus en todos lados y no estaba seguro de cómo manejar eso y no fue hasta que Albus comenzó a reír que Scorpius se dio cuenta de que había dicho esas cosas en voz alta, pero antes de que pudiera morir de vergüenza por segunda vez en dos días Albus se inclinó hacia adelante, presionó sus labios juntos en un suave toque y susurró: "Te amo.”

Y Scorpius suspiró, el "te amo, también" saliendo de sus labios tan fácilmente como Teddy dijo que pasaría.

Se volvieron a besar, menos vacilantes y más decididos esta vez, las manos de Albus deslizándose por la espalda de Scorpius y acercándolo más, y Scorpius no tuvo que preocuparse por cómo mostrarle a Albus que lo amaba, lo había estado haciendo todo el tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Que tal? Tengo una debilidad por las cosas así de tiernas y esto endulzó mi día, espero que les endulzara el suyo también <3 And thaaaanks to GoldenTruth813 c:


End file.
